Instante
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: U/A Todo puede iniciar o acabar en un instante.


**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° O °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Aclaración_: La historia la escribí y publique en la etapa en que mi nick era: Hotaru no Hikaru. Ahora regreso a FF como: Corazón de Diamante.

**O**

**INSTANTE**

Por

Hotaru no Hikaru (Antes)

Corazón de Diamante (Hoy)

**O**

**Idea Original**

_**Naoko Takeuchi**_

Esta historia esta basada en **Sailor Moon**.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° O °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_**É**rase una vez dos príncipes de diferentes reinos: la Tierra y la Luna. Desde pequeños cada uno desde su balcón veía detenidamente el bello planeta azul y el hermoso satélite._

_Desde su nacimiento tenían que cumplir con un destino, pero ellos se cuestionaron sobre este cuando sus ojos se vieron por primera vez. Y en el instante en que se dieron su primer beso, el joven príncipe estuvo dispuesto a desafiar lo que estaba escrito, con tal de estar al lado de su princesa._

_El jardín de la luna era testigo de los encuentros clandestinos de los dos jóvenes, ningún de sus amigos, guerreros y súbditos, podían enterarse de su amor, ya que si llegaba a oídos sus progenitores, los separarían._

_El día estaba decidido, los dos escaparían de sus obligaciones y atravesarían el universo entero hasta encontrar un lugar al que pudieran llamar Hogar. _

_Pero, mientras más tratas de escapar de tu destino, sin importar que camino tomes este te lleva inevitablemente al que tratas de huir. Y esto les sucedió a los príncipes. _

_Esa noche la joven lo espero en el jardín de rosas y se quedo profundamente dormida; el aroma que desprendían las rosas inundaban todo el lugar. Un Pegaso se presento en sus sueños y la guío por un sendero, ella caminaba con paso firme hasta que llego a un campo de batalla, los gritos y los cuerpos sobre la planicie mostraban un escenario escalofriante. La princesa vio como su adorado príncipe desenvainaba su espada y luchaba ferozmente contra sus enemigos, ella trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, para advertirle sobre un guerrero que lo iba atacar cobardemente por la espalda. Pero sus advertencias eran sordas y su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado, pero, ella solo era espectadora de la muerte de su amado príncipe._

_La joven abrió sus ojos poco a poco y se inundaron de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, vio fijamente hacia una rosa roja, se incorporo y la arranco sin importarle, que sus manos se dañaran al contacto con las espinas. Su corazón no le mentía, el gran amor de su vida, había muerto y ahora ella se encontraba sola. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que todos sus sueños, eran aniquilados tras la figura etérea de su príncipe? Corrió en dirección al castillo y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Antes de abrir bruscamente la puerta escucho las voces de sus guardianas que les daban a los reyes de la Luna la mala noticia sobre el fallecimiento del príncipe de la tierra. Corrió de nuevo y se dirigió al cuarto de armas de su padre, abrió la vitrina donde se podía ver una majestuosa espada que había sido un obsequio de los reyes de la tierra. _

_La tomo entre sus manos cubiertas con sangre y la llevo a donde se encontraba su corazón, atravesándolo con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo. Ante sus ojos pudo ver la figura de su príncipe, ella sonrío y cerró lentamente sus ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. _

**_Fin_**

–¿Qué opinan sobre el cuento de la Tsukino-san? –pregunto la profesora a sus alumnos.

–Haruna-sensei, yo quisiera opinar –levantando la mano.

–Si Beril-san te escuchamos.

–Creo que es una historia muy fantasiosa, además de cursi –dijo seriamente y tomo asiento de nuevo.

Un joven levanto la mano, para dar su opinión.

–¡¿Porqué él?! –pensó una joven de cabello rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Si, Chiba-san.

Antes de que el joven pronunciara palabra alguna, se escucho la campana que les anunciaba el termino de las clases.

–Mañana seguiremos leyendo sus cuentos y escuchando sus opiniones.

Los alumnos salieron del salón. Solo quedaron cinco jóvenes, que aun no terminaban de guardar sus cosas

–Usagi-chan me gusto tu cuento –dijo mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila.

–Gracias Rei-chan.

–Me hubiese gustado que los príncipes hubiesen escapado y vivieran felices para siempre –dijo Mokoto mirando soñadoramente por la ventana.

–Usa-chan, cual crees que hubiese sido la opinión de Mamoru-kun sobre tu cuento –pregunto Rei codeando a su amiga.

–No lo se Rei… –abriendo el cierre de la bolsa de enfrente de su mochila –Ami, antes de que se me olvide, te entrego tu calculadora… –introduciendo su mano en la bolsa.

Al sacar la calculadora cayo una cajita y un papel, que Makoto atrapo ágilmente antes de que estos cayeran al suelo.

–¡Usagi! –exclamaron sus amigas.

Makoto le entrego la caja de madera tallada con rosas y una tarjeta negra con letras blancas.

–¡Tienes un admirador secreto Usagi-chan!

–Mina, ¿cómo crees?

–¿Qué dice la tarjeta? –pregunto Makoto.

Ante la mirada expectativa de sus amigas Usagi leyó la nota en voz alta:

_Para: Usagi Tsukino._

_La princesa que robo mi corazón,_

_Cada día recibirás una rosa..._

_Del: Caballero de la luna._

Abrió la caja y vio una hermosa pulsera con un dije en forma de rosa.

–¿De quién sospechas?

–Creo que en ves de preocuparnos sobre eso deberíamos estudiar.

–¡Ami!

–Yo no dije nada, aun que Usagi tiene razón.

–¡¿Usagi?! Te sientes bien. No te mueras… amiga…

–No exageres Mina. Lo que quiero decir es que posiblemente fue una broma, y no hay que darle importancia. Además se acercan los exámenes y la graduación…

–¡Broma, seria si en la caja hubieses encontrado un animal muerto! –grito Rei.

–¡Yo, Mina Aino, la _diosa del amor!_, encontrare a tu admirador secreto –alzo un dedo- Sospechoso número uno: Seiya Kou.

–¿Seiya-senpai? –exclamo Usagi.

–Se gradúo el año pasado de la preparatoria, pero, aun frecuenta la escuela, para ver a su adorada Bombón –dijo Mina abrazando a su amiga.

–No creo que sea Seiya, el no ocultaría sus sentimiento por Usa-chan, no te acuerdas como rechazó a sus admiradoras diciéndoles que la única dueña de su corazón es su Bombón –dijo Rei.

–Seiya es muy bromista… Además es mi mejor amigo.

–Usagi eres tan despistada –dijo Rei, llevándose la mano sobre su frente.

–Entonces, sospechoso número dos: Diamond, de tercer año grupo A –mostrando dos dedos – El también estaba prendado de la belleza de Usa-chan.

–Olvidas un pequeño detalle, que este semestre se mudo a Los Ángeles –dijo Makoto.

–Cierto… –dijo decepcionada Mina.

–El obsequio te lo dejaron en el descanso, porque guardaste la calculadora y no encontraste nada –especulo Ami.

–Debió haber sido alguien del salón –dijo Rei.

Mina miro detenidamente la banca que se encontraba enfrente de la de Usagi.

–De algo podemos estar seguras, no fue Mamoru-kun –dijo Mina bajando la mirada, decepcionada de sus habilidades amorosas.

–¡Chiba-san! –grito y guardo la caja en el interior de su mochila.

Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo.

–Se me olvido que hoy tengo asesoría con él. Tengo que irme chicas, nos vemos mañana.

–Hasta mañana Usagi-chan –se despidieron sus amigas.

Usagi corrió, viendo su reloj, ya que se le había hecho media hora tarde.

–Posiblemente Mamoru-kun, ya se fue –pensó y aligero el paso.

Se sorprendió al verlo sentado, en la banca donde se reunían para estudiar.

–Siento llegar tarde –se inclino y tomo asiento.

–No te preocupes mientras te esperaba aproveche para leer.

–Mamoru, es muy paciente… –pensó y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

–¿Tsukino-san, sucede algo?

–No nada –tomo su libro y fingió que leía para ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Entonces que te parece si hoy, vemos algo de historia de Japón. Para reforzar lo que hemos estudiado ya que es nuestro primer examen.

–Sí… –saco de su mochila su libro de historia, y por un momento palpo la cajita de madera, recordándole que alguien la quería.

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° C °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

_Usagi no imagina que sea yo su admirador secreto. Y no la culpo, quien podría pensar que el maduro Mamoru, siente nervios por demostrar sus sentimientos ante la chica que le gusta. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia diez años, y comprendí que tenia que cuidar de mi. Enterré mis sentimiento en lo profundo de alma, para solo dedicar mi tiempo al estudió y cumplir mi sueño de ser médico._

_Todo cambio cuando la conocí, el día que publicaron los resultados del examen de admisión, ella se sentía feliz al saber que si había pasado el examen. Yo llegue con la seguridad de que lo había aprobado, se escucha pretencioso de mi parte, pero me esfuerzo sabiendo que lograre mis objetivos, y soy realista sobre lo que esta fuera de mi alcance._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida de la preparatoria cuando escuche que sus amigas lloraban y vi como se abrazaba unas a otras. Me cerque a ellas._

_ –Aun no lo puedo creer… –escuche como sollozaba Mina._

_Temeroso pregunte: –¿Usagi se enfermo y por eso hoy no vino a la escuela? Entonces me ofrezco para llevarle los deberes._

_ –Mamoru-san hoy vinieron los padres de Usagi para informar al director sobre el fallec… –ella lloraba amargamente._

_ –Usa-chan esta… –Ami no pudo acabar la frase por el el nudo en su garganta._

_ –No es cierto… –grite desconsolado – No pude decirle que la amaba –grite de nuevo._

_ –¿Mamoru tu eres su admirador secreto? –me preguntó Rei._

_ –Soy un tonto, por no… –me fui corriendo y entre de nuevo a la escuela._

_Ahora, entiendo los sentimientos de la princesa del cuento de Usagi. Pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de confesarle mi amor._

_En un instante todo empieza o acaba. Ahora me doy cuenta de que si no te arriesgas no logras nada. Un instante todo lo cambia. Ayer estaba a su lado estudiando y hoy ella... _

_Corrí al jardín de la escuela donde nos quedábamos de ver, la banca seguía hay, sentí que me faltaba el aire, una presión en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar, sin aviso mis lagrimas emergieron, impidiéndome ver con claridad el jardín. Y me deje caer pesadamente sobre el pasto. Ahora qué debía hacer, el olor a rosas era extrañamente fuerte, inundaba todo el jardín. Acaso era ella se estaba despidiendo de mi. _

_Todos los recuerdos con ella venían a mi mente, _

_El primer día de clases me senté en mi banca, y percibí detrás de mío un exquisito olor a rosas. Vi su reflejo en el vidrio de la venta._

_La profesora Haruna, me pregunto si yo podía ser su tutor, si no para preguntarle a Ami, yo dije que no tenía ningún problema. Sentí una extraña felicidad al saber que tendría la oportunidad de convivir con ella. Solo me conformaba con estar a su lado. Me dí cuenta que estaba enamorado de Usagi, pero ese sentimiento se quedo en mi y me tortura saber que ella nunca lo sabrá. Estoy seguro que nunca sospecho sobre mis sentimientos, siempre le di a entender que yo era un compañero que solo le ayudaba a estudiar, ni siquiera podía llamarme su amigo. Solo tratábamos asuntos relacionados a la escuela._

_El domingo pasado, visite a mi amigo Motoki y de regreso a mi casa me detuve al ver en la vitrina de la joyería O-sap, una pulsera y un hermoso dije de una rosa, entre a la tienda y los compre. _

_Ya en mi departamento me cuestione la manera de entregárselo y temí que lo rechazara, así que decidí dárselo de manera secreta. Le regalaría un dije cada semana hasta el baile de nuestra graduación donde le declararía mi amor._

_Me arrepiento de no confesarle mis sentimientos, ya no esta a mi lado, yo estaba dispuesto a esperarla siempre, pero hoy tengo la seguridad de que ella no llegara. _

_Ahora me doy cuenta, que un instante lo cambia todo, me levante del pasto y me acerque a la banca, me senté, cerré los ojos y dese ya nunca despertar y tener la suerte de ver de nuevo a mi amada princesa. Sentí una mirada y abrí los ojos, sentada a un lado mío se encontraba ella sonriéndome._

–Ya termine de leer el capítulo, disculpa si te desper… –fue interrumpida por el abrazo del joven.

Se acerco a la mejilla de Usagi y él la beso susurrándole al oído:

–Usagi estoy enamorado de ti, me agrada tu aroma a rosas, me encanta tu sonrisa y tu manera de ser, admiro que nunca te rindes ante la adversidad. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Un instante lo cambia todo, algunas veces hay que ser valiente para arriesgarse sin que importe el resultado de nuestras acciones._

~~ Fin ~~

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° O °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Mi segundo One Shot, el cual tiene como protagonista a Mamoru. Dedicado a todas sus fans.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° O °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**


End file.
